Since the First Day
by loveyinuandkagdovey
Summary: It's Kagome's first day of school in F.E HIgh and she catches someones eyes. guess who? i sux at summarys. review plz. rating might change, depends on what you guys want me to do. i promise ill update every week.The summary isn't like the story so ya.
1. day 1

"But mom!"

"I'm sorry Kagome, king beats jack, and that means you have to go to sleep."

Kagome sighed as she marched up to her room.

Kagome Higarashi was a beauty, her hair flowed down to her waist and her sleek and slender body would make any guy crazy. She had brown eyes like a warm batch of brownies. Kagome went up to her room and said to herself,

"Wow, tomorrow's the first day at my new school, I wonder what it will be like. Ugh I'm too excited to sleep!" Kagome was going to stay up all night to pick her perfect outfit, but her mom wanted her to get an early nights sleep. They played a game of war to settle it out. Kagome slept after an hour of thinking.

"A fresh new start!" Kagome sighed as she entered her new school. She walked to the counseling office got her schedule and headed to first period art.

"Class this is Kagome Higurashi she's our new student. Kagome, why don't you take a seat next to Sango?"

A girl with dark brown hair a little longer than Kagome waved to her. She also had chocolate eyes. Kagome sat next to her and waved back.

"Can I see your schedule?" Kagome gave it to her and Sango giggled, "Hey, great we have all our classes together. Well, almost, we have 8th period different. Anyways, I'll show you around."

"Oh really thanks I could use a friend." Halfway through the day Sango and Kagome found out that they were practically sisters. 4th period bell rang and it was time for lunch.

"Come sit with me." Sango said. Kagome nodded and they both walked across the courtyard.

Two guys weren't standing far away from them, Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku was a tall guy, with violet eyes and black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail. He was also kind of buff and muscular. Inuyasha equally tall, buff, and muscular was a bit different though. He was a half demon, had cute dog-ears, and had long silver hair.

"Have you heard of the new girl? I hear she's really pretty." Miroku smirked.

"Keh, I don't care, and Sango would be so mad if she heard you said that." Inuyasha laughed.

Miroku smiled again, "No one could be hotter than Sango." He started drooling and daydreaming.

"There he goes again." Inu rolled his eyes. Then Inuyasha caught a glimpse of Kagome as she was passing by. He was caught in a trance and it seemed like they were the only two people in the world.

_'W-Who is that?'_

"INUYASHA!" Miroku shouted at the top of his lungs. Inuyasha fell to the ground. He jumped back up and shouted

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"You were drooling and day dreaming. I swear, you can be so weird sometimes." Inuyasha blushed "Shut up! I was not." Miroku looked at his face "Are you okay dude?"

"I'm fine let's go!" Inuyasha walked to 6th period. Miroku followed with a confused look on his face.

Soon period 7 ended and Sango walked Kagome to her class.

"Okay, here it is. I'll meet you here after class." Sango and Kagome waved to each other and Sango walked away. Kagome took a deep breath and entered 8th period science.

She walked in a room with unfamiliar faces, a shocker there. She walked up to the teacher and the Mrs. Roe introduced her.

"Class, this is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome blushed as the whole class said hi to her. " Take a seat next to Mr. Takahashi." Kagome sat down and looked at him. He looked strange, a half demon maybe. Little dog-ears, golden eyes, and long silver hair. He was resting his chin on his hand and staring out to space. 'Cute, I'd better not disturb him.' She blushed again.

Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about the new girl he wondered when he would see her again. The beginning of class's school bell interrupted him. "Oh well." He said aloud.

"Did you say something?" Inuyasha looked to his left and saw her. Kagome was looking straight at him questionably. Inuyasha gasped and blushed furiously, he turned away

_Oh my god it's her._

"Um are you okay, um…."

"Inuyasha." He said without looking back.

"Inu-yasha." Kagome smiled, Inuyasha blushed even more.

Before they knew it, school was over and Kagome started to leave.

"Wait!" Kagome turned around. "What's your name?" Inuyasha asked looking directly into her eyes. Kagome almost got lost inside of them, but she managed to say,

"Kagome."

"Oh, ok." Inuyasha started to leave the room.

"Bye Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled, she made his name sound so beautiful.

Sango was waiting outside the classroom when Inuyasha walked out. They saw each other and said:

"Hey Sango, what are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my friend. You come out of this class?"

"Ya," Inuyasha groaned, "Science with Mrs. Roe is gonna be so hard."

"HaHa. I'll come after my friend comes out. You can go first."

"K."

Right after Inuyasha walked out of sight, Kagome came out the classroom.

"Oh hey Sango, I'll see tomorrow, I need to walk home now." Kagome started to leave but Sango stopped her.

"Kagome you could use a ride home, My friends and i could take you if you want."

"Really, oh thanks." Sango and Kagome walked to the parking lot.


	2. week end

Kagome and Sango walked to a violet car.

"Sango is this your car?! Wow, it's so pretty!"

"Sango looked at her watch.

"3….2….1"Sango huffed.

"Sango-chan!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku jumped up out of nowhere and was running towards Sango.

Sango stepped to the side as Miroku slammed into the car.

"Kagome, meet Miroku, this is his car." Miroku jumped back up, and took Kagome hands and kiss them, "Pleasure to meet you Kagome chan." Kagome blushed.

"Miroku, which poor girl are you disturbing now?" Inuyasha walked up to them. Kagome

looked past Miroku and there he was. "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked at her. "Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"You guys know each other?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, you guys are in the science class together." Sango said laughing.

"We should go now, people." Inuyasha yelled, "Kagome you coming?"

Kagome smiled, and nodded.

Days past when finally the weekend came. Kagome had been getting along with the gang and rode home with them every day.

On Saturday morning, Kagome was in bed sleeping.

RING RING

Kagome slowly walked out of bed to get it. "hello?"

"Hey, it's Sango, listen, we (the gang) were gonna go hang out today, you should come too."

" Sure, that's a great idea, I'll be ready in an hour." Kagome said happily.

"Great, I'll send one of the guys to go pick you up." Sango hung up.

Kagome took a shower, then put her hair into two braids. She wore a green spaghetti strap, a denim skirt., and pink heels.

"Kagome!! Someone's here to pick you up!" mom yelled.

"Be right there!" Kagome grabbed her LV bag as she walked down the stairs. Her mom kissed her cheek on her way out. "Have a good time honey." "Bye mom."

After walking down all those steps she saw a blue sports car with Inuyasha waiting near it, he was looking at the road so he didn't hear or see her coming. Kagome snuck up behind him and yelled BOO! Inuyasha jumped but he turned around.

"Gosh Kagome you scared me." Inuyasha was staring at her for a while. "Um, Inuyasha, Sango said she wanted us to meet her at the mall, are you okay?" Kagome snapped Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking how pretty you looked today." They both blushed. _Gods, did I just say that out loud?_

"I mean uh-"

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." Inuyasha was wearing blue jeans, and plaid long sleeved shirt. (a/n I love it when guys wear those!)

"Let's go." They drove to the mall and met Miroku and Sango near the food court.

"Okay the plan for today is to go shop, grab some food , go to the movies, and then." Sango took a breath, " end it all up with a beach party at Hiro beach!" Before any body could say anything Sango took Kagome's arm and said, " Boys and Girls split up." And she dragged Kagome off. Inuyasha turned to Miroku, "Dude, when are you ever gonna tell her." Miroku sighed, " Today. During the movies. I'm gonna tell Sango that I love her." Inu slapped his back, "Ok then. Well, we'd better shop for new swimsuits for the beach party,"

" I guess youre right Inuyasha, come on"


	3. The fun day

Hey guys, thanx for the reviews! I know the last one was kinda short. It looks more when it's on WORD. Lalalalalala. I luv Inuyasha! But I want Kagome to have him xD!

Chapter 3

Kagome and Sango went to Abercrombie to an annual swimsuit sale. They roamed the store until they found the perfect ones. Sango got a black bikini and Kagome got a white with red polka dots bikini. They walked to the fitting rooms while Kagome started a conversation.

"Sango, are you and Miroku close?"

Sango stepped into the fitting room, answered, "Ya, we were friends since pre k."

Kagome stepped into the next fitting room and continued. " What about Inuyasha?"

Sango finished, stepped out and replied, "He's Miroku's friend, but I don't know much about him. He started hanging out with us last year ya know." She dusted herself off as Kagome walked out. "Well, what do you think?" Sango asked.

"Oh Sango-chan, it makes you look totally sexy!" she squealed.

"Thanks, you look totally adorable in that one, it'll wow Inuyasha." Kagome blushed,

"Ahh, what are you talking about!"

"Come on I know you like him, you and him have had some chemistry this past week." Sango laughed.

" I'll leave the chemistry to you and Miroku. And besides, if this'll wow Inuyasha, then you'll kill Miroku. "

Sango blushed too," You think so?"

" I know so."

Both girls laughed.

Pretty soon after an hour of shopping, the gang met up at A and W for root beer floats.

"Ahh, this feels so refreshing!" Kagome stretched in the warm summer sun. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile.

"OK, so what movie are we gonna watch?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was thinking," Miroku gleamed, "The Grudge 2!"

"Ehhhh?" Sango and Kagome jumped. "But that's too scary!" After a few minutes of convincing, Kagome and Sango decided to go. They drove to Imax theaters, bought tickets and popcorn, and entered into the grudge 2 theater room. Miroku flashed Inuyasha a look and inu whispered, "Kagome let's go sit in the back so you don't get as scared." Kagome nodded and went back and caught Sango's attention.

"Miroku we should go sit with them, I mean, its too scary." Sango's chin was lifted by Miroku. " Don't worry I'll protect you." Sango blushed and they walked to the front of the room.

"Inuyasha, what's Miroku planning to do with Sango?" Kagome asked when the sat down.

"What're tahking about?" Inuyasha stuffed his face with popcorn.

"Oh pretty please, Inuyasha? " Kagome begged. "Miroku has been kinda tense ever since this morning."

Inuyasha gulped the popcorn and replied, " well…Miroku said he was gonna confess his love to her or something." And sipped on his soda. Kagome's eyes widened and sparkled.

"AWW THAT'S SO SWEET!" Kagome exclaimed. It was so loud that everyone in the room was looking at them. Inuyasha quickly covered her mouth and pulled her down.

"Sorry, she's just a little excited about the movie." Everyone turned to the screen and the movie was about to start. Kagome blushed cuz Inuyasha was hugging her. He realized this and blushed too. "uh sorry bout that" he let her go and put her on the seat next to him.

"It's okay," Kagome leaned on him, "I liked it." They both smiled and Inuyasha put his arm around her.

The movie started out not scary so Miroku decided to confess now. "Uh, Sango."

Sango looked at him, "Yes."

_Arg, she's so beautiful. _"I….I…"

Sango looked at him confused.

"I LOVE YOU!" His confession was drowned out by screams throughout the whole room. Sango looked back at the screen and took cover in Miroku's chest. Miroku sighed. He tried again severel times later into the movie but the same thing happened. He decided to stop, for now.

Meanwhile, Kagome was hiding in Inuyasha's arms so much, she eventually fell asleep. Inuyasha stared at her for a long time. Kagome moaned "Inuyasha" in her sleep. Inuyasha smiled and leaned in close and was about to kiss her forehead.

"Ahem, getting a little cozy there, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha looked up and saw Miroku smirking and Sango crossing her arms next to him.

Kagome groaned "is it over?" She got up and wobbled to Inuyasha. She clung onto him and said, "So, to Hiro Beach?"

"Hiro Beach." Sango said.

The gang stepped into the warm sun.

"the girls changing room is over there so we'll meet back here." Sango and Kagome walked towards the rooms and felt Miroku following them.

SLAP

"Ugh, come on Miroku." Inuyasha dragged the unconscious Miroku to the boys room.

When the guys were ready and went to the meeting place, they practically died. The girls looked gorgeous, and their swimsuits hugged every one of their curves. Miroku held his arm out, "May I?" Sango linked arms with him. "You may." And they walked away.

Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and grabbed his arm. "Well, let's go! We should go swimming!" Kagome dragged him into the cold cold water. Kagome screamed and started laughing. "Ooo, it's soo cold." Inuyasha laughed too and grabbed her close to him. She gasped. "Don't worry, I'll warm you up." He said in a low voice. Kagome blushed, "Oh, you strong man." Kagome splashed the water on him. Inuyasha laughed and played until sunset.

By then they both got tired. Kagome got out the water and fell on her beach towel. Inuyasha fell onto the sand next to her.

" Well Kagome, I had a great day." He faced Kagome "Thanks, I haven't had this much fun in a long time."

Kagome sighed. She scooted herself over to Inuyasha and whispered, "Your Welcome." She drifted off on his chest. It was near 9 pm. And most of the couples were sleeping together on the beach. Even Sango and Miroku were sleeping. Inuyasha looked at Kagome once more as the moon light reflected off her face. He got another beach towel and covered them up with it.

"Good night Kagome " and he kissed her cheek as he drifted off to sleep as well.

Hmm 

**Another chapter gone by. Do you think Inu and Kagome are getting to friendly too soon? Should I do a 9confession scene of Miroku and Sango? Tell me what you want! Review! I'll update next week. And if you guys don't tell me what you want, then I'll hafta write I my own way. So plz review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Who wants me to actually keep going on? I'm sorry, but I don't see where im going with this. But ill tell you what, if I get more than 7 reviews by next week, then ill keep on writing. If not, then I'll probably write a new story. Tell me if you want a new story. Review, the story depends on it.


End file.
